In a most preferred form of the subject invention, the static vent device is incorporated in a combined vent and escape hatch mechanism such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,073 Manning. Applicant is unaware of any prior art disclosing his static vent system and particularly wherein such system is incorporated in a manually openable combined vent and escape hatch system.
While applicant's static vent system can be incorporated by itself in a bus or vehicle roof panel, it is much more economical to incorporate such static vent system in the aforementioned combined vent and escape hatch system inasmuch as a basic opening has already been provided in the vehicle roof for this latter purpose and a major component of the static vent system can be integrally formed in the hatch cover.